


Heavy Pocket

by itachiphobia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, NaruSaku - Freeform, The Fluffiest Fluff I Have Ever Fluffed, ed sheeran is good inspiration, i may or may not have shed a tear or two while writing this, sakunaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiphobia/pseuds/itachiphobia
Summary: A story about a failed plan, a heavy pocket, a doubtful Naruto, and an overwhelmed Sakura.





	Heavy Pocket

It had been a long day of work for Naruto, his exhaustion evident in the slow steps he took towards Sakura's place. He had not only been submerged in paperwork along with Shikamaru and Sai, but he had also been receiving life advice from them; the two people who really could not be trusted when it came to this sort of a problem. Especially not the kind of problem Naruto was dealing with. However, whatever they said did carry some weight to it, and Naruto could feel that weight growing in his pocket as he walked.  

 _"_ _You had everything planned last night,_ _"_ Sai had said,  _"_ _and she had to cancel on you at the last moment._ _And_ _look at you now, you barely have the time to breath._ _You_ _hardly_ _have time for yourselves._ _"_  

That was true. Naruto had planned the perfect night out for the two of them the previous day. It was supposed to be  _the_  night. But, just as he was about to leave his place, Sakura called him, bearing the news of a critical case at the hospital that required her immediate presence. And thus, Naruto had to throw away his plan of the perfect night. 

As he stood in front of her door, he let out a long sigh. The nights had started growing chillier and he shivered in the cold, contemplating what he should or shouldn't do. His heavy pocket was resisting his decision to do as he had previously planned. 

 _"_ _Wasn't yesterday like a sign?_ _"_ Shikamaru had added.  _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_  

"This is such a drag," Naruto said to himself. 

Sakura had spent the entire day calling Naruto in the office, apologising over and over again. Naruto had to keep assuring her that it was all okay, and that he understood her obligations, but it was hard to convince her. She promised that she would devote this night to him and him alone, and make up for everything by inviting him over to dinner and that she would herself cook everything. Naruto knew well enough that her cooking was not to be trusted, but it was the thought that counted.  

He pushed all of his thoughts aside, took his hand out of his pocket and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later, revealing a distraught-looking Sakura. Her pink hair was ruffled, a few traces of breadcrumbs hanging from the strands falling on her face. Her apron was more-or-less entirely covered with flour. Her emerald eyes were wide-open, a childish fear reflected in them. Naruto furrowed his brow. 

"You're here," she quipped. "You're early." 

He tried his best to suppress his smile. "It's ten in the night, Sakura-chan." 

She turned around to look at the clock in her living room. "It's ten?! Already?" Turning back to face him, she said, "Then, get your butt in! It's time to  _eat_." She left the door open for him to follow in, rushing into her kitchen without saying anything else.  

"I'm assuming you had a long day at the hospital?" he called out as he took off his shoes and stepped in. 

"Kinda," she said. "But, I just lost track of time. You know, the relation with my cooking skills and I aren't on good terms. You go sit, I'll lay out the table in no time." 

Naruto watched her with amusement as she ran about the messy kitchen and all around the table, setting everything in place. She kept muttering 'sorry' again and again as she set down all the dishes she had prepared. He kept laughing it off, repeatedly telling her it was okay. The weight in his pocket had somehow started growing lighter.  

"I can't  _believe_ I even managed to screw this up!" she exclaimed as she set down the bowl of ramen. "I'm so unprepared for this, even though I was the one who planned this!" 

"It's okay, Sakura-chan," he said. 

"It's  _okay_? Look at me!" she cried out as she gestured to her disheveled self. "I promised I would make it up to you, but it's  _clearly_ not going to live up to the standards you were probably going to set yesterday. I'm just so clumsy!" 

"It's  _okay_ ," he said, probably for the hundredth time, as he stood up and walked towards her. He held her by her shoulders and ushered her towards the table, making her sit down. "I don't care. All I care about is eating all of this right now, with you. I'm sure, it's all amazing."  

 _All I want is to spend time as much time with you as I possibly can,_ were the words that were left unspoken. 

"But—" she was cut off by his hand on her mouth. She protested by harshly pointing to the red bean soup placed on the kitchen counter. 

"I'll get it myself. You light some candles or something. Now, promise me you'll be quiet after I remove my hand." She nodded, taking in a deep breath. Dear god, was she endearing when she was frustrated.  

Sakura did as he said silently, using matches to light up the candles on the table. The act seemed to have calmed her down to an extent. She was like a child when it came to things like this, especially cooking which sadly wasn't one of her biggest strengths. Naruto noted the recipe books spread over one part of the kitchen, some on the floor and some on the counter. The cooking ingredients were scattered all over the place and the sink was filled with used utensils. 

"So, Sakura-chan?" he asked as he headed back to the table. 

"Yeah?"  

"How many times did you break down while cooking all this?" 

She shot him a steely glance. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that I did my best." 

He raised an eyebrow. 

She sighed. "Two..." she mumbled, giving in, "...and a half times." 

Naruto laughed. "Must have been fun." 

"It's not funny!" 

"It is. Kinda." Naruto placed the bowl on the table. "The strongest medical kunoichi losing her battle against cooking." 

"Like you're one to talk. You couldn't cook even if your life depended on it." 

"Hey, I cook." 

"Instant ramen does not count. Babies could make that." 

"You burnt your hand while pouring water into the ramen cup that one time," Naruto deadpanned. 

"You bumped into me!" 

He just chuckled under his breath. 

"Jerk." She clenched her jaw and he just grinned. 

They both finally settled down to have their dinner, and Sakura, in order to lighten the mood, started off about her newest patient. There was a gleam in her eyes as she talked about how successful she was with the surgery last night, and she would laugh every once in a while, describing how her subordinates were in awe of her, describing how close she was to messing up, using terms the blond knucklehead couldn't understand even if he put his entire mind into it. She was probably unaware of the flour caking the surface of her forehead, or the breadcrumbs in her hair, or maybe she did but she just didn't bother. Either way, he let her be, listening intently to every word she said, fiddling with the contents in his pocket. 

 _Wasn't yesterday like a sign?_  

The pocket was resisting him again, but the weight had already started to subside. He shook the thought away and helped himself to Sakura's ramen, which was surprisingly better than he expected. The question Shikamaru had framed to him eventually faded away as she continued to talk. Looking at her, listening to her, being with her, it evoked a strange sort of feeling; a feeling he couldn't name. 

 _This...this felt_ _like home._  

"What's wrong?" she suddenly said, breaking him out of his thoughts.  

Naruto realised that an involuntary smile had made its way to his lips. He didn't know how long he'd been like that. He probably looked really idiotic now that he thought about it. 

"Is there something on my face?" she asked. 

He nodded. "A little." 

"Is it too noticeable?" 

Naruto took a sip of his soup. "No, not really," he lied, eyeing her forehead.  

"You sure?" She ran a hand across her cheek and looked at her palm. "Is this...flour?" 

"Oh, that's flour? I thought it was just make-up." He shrugged. 

She then ran her hand across her forehead, wiping off a huge amount of the white. She looked down at her palm with horror and then back it him. Naruto bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "No way," she said as she stood up, heading towards the kitchen window and looked at her reflection. "I looked like this the entire time?!" 

"To be fair, your face wasn't all that visible in the candlelight." He chuckled. 

She buried her face in her hands. "Why am I like this?" Then looking up, she snapped, "You couldn't have told me?" 

"You had finally calmed down," he shrugged. "I figured I should just let you be." 

"Oh my God..." She groaned as she hid her face again and headed towards the kitchen sink. She rapidly splashed water onto her face, complaining once again about how she was about to make this the perfect night but she messed it all up. 

The weight in his pocket was now non-existent. No resistance, nothing. This was the biggest sign he could receive. 

Sakura grabbed the towel next to her and dried her face as she turned around. "Nothing went according to plan today," she said, her voice muffled. She hung the towel back on the hanger. "This is turning into the worst date ever—" 

The sight of Naruto in front of her made her lose her words. He had the most solemn expression on his face, something she had never seen on him. The blue in his eyes was brighter than usual, and his features soft. He had stopped eating. He wasn't even seated on the chair. He was on the ground. 

On one knee. 

"Wha—" she gasped, but he raised a finger to stop her. He took his other hand out of the pocket of his jacket, revealing a ring. 

Her legs felt weak, and she found herself in need of some support to help her stand up straight. Her mind was in chaos, and her throat felt heavy. She couldn't figure out what she was feeling and  _how_ everything that was happening, actually happening. This couldn't have been real. This was unreal. 

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto said with the firmest expression on his face, "will you—?" 

"Yes." 

They both just stared at each other, neither of them sure of what had just happened. There was a long moment of pause before Naruto sighed. "O-kay," he drawled. "I'll ask again. And this time, let me finish the question before answering, alright?" 

She pursed her lips, mentally slapping herself and nodding fervently, her eyes gleaming with tears. "Okay." 

He took in a deep breath once again, straightening his posture. "Sakura Haruno," he said, this time with more emphasis. This was supposed to have happened yesterday, at that expensive restaurant, with a beautiful setting and musicians serenading in the background. That would've been ideal, yes. But, this was perfect. This was  _more_ than perfect.  

Because at this very moment, he had realised how complete he was with the woman before him. Nothing else mattered. 

 _"Will_   _you marry me?"_  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
